Love is a Fantasy
by Ksylin
Summary: He loves her.She loves o preteens,Jace and Janey have perfect chemistry,but they just wont admit it to each other.They desperately need each other to be 100% Happy and in love. but "the course of love never did run smooth" -Shakespeare


_**Love is a Fantasy; Chapter**_** One**

"I love you, Janey!" I can't help but smile at him. "I love you too, Jace!" He kissed me on the lips. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Jace's Hazel eyes were soft and they just made me melt looking into them. "I got to go Janey, but look on MySpace tonight; I have a surprise for you." He gave me one last kiss before getting up. "I can't wait." He smiled at me and I knew I must have been blushing like crazy. I watched him get into his car and he waved goodbye, I waved bye too. Then I walked over to the bus stop and waited. When I got home I took a shower and jumped onto the computer, and I couldn't help but see all my friends blowing up my page saying "Aww Jace's profile picture is so cute!" I looked on Jace's profile and saw his picture, it was a picture of him and me and all over it, it read "I love Janey!" and other cute quotes. "Janey!" I hear someone calling my name, but I look around and no one is there. "Janey! Wake up!" My eyes open and I sit up quickly. "Finally you wake up! The bell rang like 5 minutes ago." Kyla was standing on the other side of the table. "Was I asleep the whole period?" I yawned and started grabbing my things together. "Yeah, you fell asleep when the sub started rambling on and on about how smart she is, I swear she talks too much." Kyla walked over to the door, and I followed her. We were walking side by side; Kyla looks around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "So were you dreaming about, you know who?" I totally stop and look at her, "really? Why would you think that?" She laughed, "because, Jace I love you soo soo much." My eyes widened "Really did anyone hear me say that,." "So you were dreaming of him!" Kyla points at me. "Would you keep it down before someone hears you?" Kyla covered her mouth, looked around, then pretended to zip her mouth shut, and throws an imaginary key away. I just shook my head and continued to walk with her to the café. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace lately, he just pops into my head well at least pops into my head when I don't have the same classes as him. I'm still so in love with him and for some reason I can't get over it, but to me it seems like he's forgotten me, like I was never a part of his life. Kyla and I went over to our usual spot in the café and sat down; I looked toward the breakfast line and saw Jace waiting in line. I looked at him for a while because I swear it looked like he was staring at me. I hate when my mind plays tricks on me like that, it just makes me fall for him even more. "Maybe you should try being his friend again." Jasmine looked at me and then looked over to Jace. "I would, but doesn't it seem weird that I just randomly start talking to him again after 2 or 4 years?" I stopped staring at Jace to look at Jasmine. She just turned around and continued to eat her breakfast. I just looked down and started to fiddle around on my phone, but I get started a little when I hear Jace's voice. "Hey Janey, did we have any homework for math?" I looked up from my phone to meet his eyes, "Hey Jace, yeah we did. We had to do the packet 4.8 from springboard." He sat down across from me, "Do you think I could copy? You're really smart. "I think I blushed a little hearing that from him. "Yeah, sure." I grabbed out my binder and handed him my packet. He sat there just copying off of it. "Sorry if I get it all wrong." I looked at him, and then he looked up, "You're better than me in math, I have no clue how to do it. Maybe you could help me out?" I smiled a little, "sure." I glanced at his paper, but it looks like he didn't write anything and that he doesn't even need to write anything. I wonder why he asked me for my work, maybe he's just probably double checking his answers or something. I snapped back to reality when the bell for 3rd period rang. "Hey Janey, I walk you to class." I felt myself blush again. "Okay, thanks you're sweet." I smiled and he walked me to class. While walking he stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong Jace?" To me it looked like he was nervous or shy for some reason. "Uh, Janey. I need to ask you something." My heart started to race. "What?" "I kind of really."


End file.
